CT systems are widely used in medical and industrial applications. These systems often include photon-counting detectors that are able to count individual photons that impinge on them and generate a corresponding signal. However, the signals from photon-counting detectors must be digitized before they can be processed into usable data, such as images.
Conventionally, the signals from the photon-counting detectors are provided to analog-to-digital converters (ADC) for digitizing. However, conventional ADCs limit CT system performance and resolution by the amount of time required to perform an analog-to-digital conversion. Although, high-speed ADCs exist, such high-speed ADCs are often prohibitively expensive. Thus, the ADCs used in CT systems remain a bottleneck to system performance, cost or both.